A Life Together
by Beatrice Finklestein
Summary: Clary and Sebastian finally get a chance to be together
1. Chapter 1

Clary awoke in a dark room. It felt like blocks of cement were holding every inch of her body in place; she couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. She struggled to scream for help, but no sound escaped from her lips. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks; this is where she would die.

The last thing she remembered was going to sleep in her room at Luke's apartment. She definitely wasn't in her bed. It was so cold in the darkness, that the icy air sent goose bumps down her arms and legs.

In the distance, Clary heard footsteps, and then the door opened, sending a beam of light through doorway. Instinctively, Clary moved to cover her eyes, but she still couldn't move her arms. After blinking away the spots in her eyes, Clary could see that all the walls were made of glass with runes carved on the surface. Beyond the glass were millions of stars, as if she were floating through space. She was still wearing her pajama shorts and tank top.

Although Clary wasn't tied up, there were unfamiliar runes marking her arms and legs. This must have been the reason she couldn't move or speak.

Through the light in the doorway, a familiar silhouette appeared. Sebastian. Even in complete blackness she could recognize her half-demon brother.

Sebastian stepped forward and bent his head so it was inches from Clary's. She tried to spit at him, but she found herself unable to. Instead, she wound up with an unbearable burning in her throat, so hot she thought she would breathe fire.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Sebastian laughed, "It gets worse every time you try something like that, so I suggest you stop."

Clary looked through the door Sebastian left open. It, like the walls, was made of glass. Through the door was nothing but space. There were billions of stars all around their little bubble.

"I've taken the liberty of hollowing out this star for us, sister," his expression shifted to one she'd never seen on him before. He looked almost caring, loving even, "I searched the entire galaxy for one that I thought you'd like. We can stay here forever, just you and me." Sebastian leaned over Clary and drew a strange rune just below her collarbone. It burned red against her skin and sent painful shocks radiating through her entire body. "Don't be afraid," he said, "It only hurts if I want it to," he laughed menacingly. "It's a control rune. You've probably never seen it before, because it comes from my mother, Lilith."

Clary's voice was barely a whisper, "You hollowed out a star for me?" She couldn't believe he'd do something like that. It was so… thoughtful, nice even. Suspicion arose within her but disappeared just as quickly when she saw the look in Sebastian's eyes. He looked so vulnerable, as if he'd just opened up a part of himself to her that had never seen the light before.

"Clary, I'd do anything for you. I wish I didn't have to restrain this way, but I just needed you to listen to me. Will you please listen?" He asked so gently that she could not refuse him.

At Clary's slight nod, Sebastian continued, "Clary you're special. I've always known that in a way that the rest of the world never will. You deserve to be recognized for everything you can do. Together, we can do that. We can show the world what you and I can do."

"What exactly are you proposing?" Clary asked, shocked by the flirtatious tone her voice had taken on, but unable to stop it.

"Well… I suppose I am," Sebastian responded, looking a bit embarrassed, "Proposing, I mean."

Clary gasped. Sebastian was her brother! She shouldn't be as tempted as she was to say yes. She's supposed to love Jace, but lately she'd been having dreams about Sebastian, about a life they might have together.

Things with Jace just weren't exciting anymore. He wasn't the bad boy she had painted him to be in her mind. Sebastian however was the ultimate bad boy. The way he's been plotting against Shadowhunters was so endearing to Clary. Jace tried to hid his sensitiveness behind leather and chain wallets, but Clary wasn't fooled: she saw his lameness for what it really was.

With the way her mind had been going lately, Clary shouldn't have been surprised by the yes that tumbled out of her mouth, but she was. This was so wrong but it felt to right.

"In order for your agreement to be official, it must be sealed with a kiss," Sebastian declared, "It is the deals are sealed in the demon world." Sebastian looked mischievous as the words escaped his mouth.

Clary grinned, finally being able to do what she'd only been able to dream about: kiss Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary lay awake in a large, four-poster bed with Sebastian sleeping soundly beside her. She wished with every ounce in her body that she could escape this horrible guilt that had settled within her. Yes, she loved Sebastian and wanted to spend her life with him, but he was her _brother. _

She wished so badly that there was somewhere she could turn, someone who could help her sort things out. Unfortunately there was no "Beginners Guide to Marrying your Brother", no "Incest for Dummies". Clary, for the first time since she had adopted the crazy life of a Shadowhunter, found herself feeling completely alone. It wasn't as if Sebastian could help her assuage her guilt: he was partially demon; the emotion wasn't even in his vocabulary.

Even knowing that he would never be able to comfort her in the way that Jace could, Clary would still choose Sebastian in a heartbeat. When she was with him she felt whole somehow. The love they shared for each other completely made up for everything she was giving up to be with him.

The rest of the world may not understand, but how could they? Clary and Sebastian were complicated and like nothing anyone had ever seen before. She realized at that point that she shouldn't feel guilty. Clary couldn't change the way she felt about him, so she might as well embrace it. Anyone who would look down on her for her decision wasn't worth her time.

Clary, having sorted out her feelings, now found herself barely able to keep her eyes open. She curled herself up against Sebastian and went to sleep with a peaceful mind.

Meanwhile, in New York, Jace paced back and forth, ignoring Isabelle and Alec's attempts to calm him down. "Clary is out there somewhere," he shouted, "and you expect me to just sit here and wait! I have to find her! I would have thought you guys, of all people, could understand that!"

"Jace," Alec begged, "Please just wait for Magnus to get here. He'll do his best to track her. Looking for her right now will be completely useless: we don't even know where to start looking." Isabelle nodded in agreement.

Jace ran his fingers through his hair, knowing that Clary wouldn't have waited for anything if it were him who had gone missing. But then again, he thought, Clary was a terrible strategist who knew close to nothing about what it took to be a good Shadowhunter, unlike Isabelle who was not only a fantastic warrior, but a sexy one too. Jace shook his head, where had that thought come from? He loved Clary, didn't he?

Magnus cleared his throat, having just entered the room, the trail of glitter behind him leading straight to Alec's bedroom door. "Have you been here the whole time?" Jace asked angrily.

"I had to get ready," Magnus waved his hand in the air casually.

"Clary's missing and you had us waiting for an hour so you could APPLY YOUR GLITTER!"

"Actually," Magnus responded, "I was tracking Clary in Alec's room. I would have done it I here, but I didn't want you looking over my shoulder the entire time."

Jace raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"It seems Miss. Fray has found herself among the stars."

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec looked at Magnus like he'd just grown a second head. "Can you be more specific?" Jace snapped.

"Well, I doubt you know have much knowledge about astronomy, but if you insist. She is located between Canis Minor and Canis Major, just below Gemini." At the look of confusion which remained on everyone's faces, Magnus continued, "I see I'll have to dumb it down. Clary is in the sky. She is in space. She is light years away."

"You're telling me," Jace said slowly, "That my girlfriend is literally among the stars."

"Ugh. Haven't I already said that? Could you be more obtuse?"

"How are we supposed to get her back? Can we portal there? And even if we do, how will we breathe? How is Clary breathing?" Jace began to panic at the thought of Clary's body floating around in space, having died of suffocation.

"We can portal there." Magnus deduced, "But we have to wait until summer when Canis Major is visible. That is the only way we can get to it."

"We can't wait until summer! Clary's out there and you expect me to just wait six months!" Jace shouted.

"We don't have any other choice. I can't make the portal work otherwise."

"That's okay. This gives us time to figure out a way to breathe up there. We have to prepare to fight whatever is up there. A lot of out weapons won't be as effective in zero gravity," Isabelle stated.

Alec nodded, "Jace, its okay. We're going to get her back, no matter what it takes."


End file.
